Spilled Tea
by mermaidhipster
Summary: Ciel is bored and needs something to do so Sebastian decides it's time he grew up a little. Lemon/smut. Yaoi boyxboy Oneshot I think.


_One shot I think. Just had writers block and had been wanting to do this one for quite a bit. Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Ciel sighed, it had been a particularly boring day at the Phantomhive estate. With nothing to do Ciel called for Sebastian. With out any hesitation the tall dark demon emerged through the door.

"What can I do for you, my lord" Sebastian soothing voice melted through him. He always had a slightly condescending tone but the young master was quite used to it.

"Bring me my afternoon tea" Ciel began flipping through a stack of useless papers in order to find some source of entertainment. Sebastian picked up on his boredom and knew the exact way to cure it. The young earl was hitting puberty after all so he might as well show him the ropes instead of his clueless blonde tramp that might not even get to it due to the contract.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian whisked away unusually happy. As soon as he was out of earshot Ciel mumbled under his breath. "Moron" Ciel went back to mindlessly fumbling around with items among his desk. He overheard a conversation between Mey-rin and Baldroy about touching themselves. Of course Mey-rin would know about that, she is always getting noes bleeds. Still the idea intrigued him, especially on a boring day like this. He sat up straight and dignified and looked down. He gave it a jab with his index finger, as if it were a dead frog. Low and behold it reacted and he felt it harden slightly. He pushed together his three dominant fingers, which were ring, middle, and index. He pressed down, trying to get it to rise more. The contact was undeniably addictive sensation as he felt the pressure stroke him. He checked around to see if anyone could see him and the room was empty.

He began stroking harder along his hungry length, craving more, a fuller rawer sensation. The earl tried for a full grip but was restricted. He struggled with his buckle but was interrupted by the door swinging open, exposing a smirking Sebastian pushing a tray full of sweets and tea. Ciel screamed and panicked, by accidentally throwing papers in the air. Sebastian's suspicions were correct. He quickly jumped up and collected all of the papers. He placed them on his desk carefully.

"Something on your mind, master?" The demon butler prepared the tea and began setting it up on his desk.

"No no, what am I having today?" He veered from the subject immediately.

"Today we're having a rich blueberry cheese cake made with the local dairy's milk, complemented by a tea, made with only the finest leaves hand picked out of a hybrid batch. Enjoy" Sebastian set the treat down in front of him and the empty cup. He was cautious as to making the tea cooler this time so it wouldn't hurt him. The cup was positioned close to the edge of the table. H e picked up the pot and began to pour. He "slipped"and the tea splashed onto his crotch. Ciel screamed out and Sebastian did his best to look shocked. He scooped up the young boy and rushed him to his room while explaining it.

"We wouldn't want you to get a cold now would we so it's best we get you changed out of your clothes now". Ciel went to object but before he knew it they were already there. He stood him up and kneeled down in front of him. He began undoing his trousers when Ciel remembered his problem that hasn't been attended too.

"Y'know what, i've got this one" The Phantomhive moved his hands on Sebastian's to push them away but in the end it was just grabbing his cold hard hands. Sebastian laughed and continued pulling his pants down until they were around his ankles. The butler lifted his feet out of them. His head moved up to be greeted Ciel's hard erection, his briefs wetly clinging to it. Ciel crossed his arms and tried to pay no attention to him.

"Someone's excited" He laughed to himself before removing the soaking underwear as well. The master had become quite grown, the demon thought to himself. Instead of grabbing him a change of clothes he pushed his hands against the young earls thighs and rubbed up and down, nearing the erection every time he'd move upwards.

"What are you-" Ciel was startled by his sudden provocative movements.

"Don't worry, young lord. Just enjoy it" He took his right hand and wrapped his long fingers around it. He felt around his soft virgin skin that has yet to be touched before this moment. Ciel felt shivers up his spine at the feeling of his cold slender fingers. This was wrong but he had wanted his butler to touch him for awhile now. He neared his face closer to his throbbing manhood, as if he were examining it.

"You don't have to stare at it like that..." Ciel mumbled under his breath.

"Oh no my young master, I was just simply preparing to do this." He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. Ciel almost let it out right there, that sensation was euphoric.

"No...don't do that again" Ciel stared at the ceiling refusing him eye contact. The butler just continued working on his shaft.

"Why my young lord, how did it feel?" He was playing him exactly how he wanted him.

"I don't know okay? It felt good, but weird. Like I have to use the washroom" Ciel was painted red at his own crudeness.

"Release it" Those were his last words before taking his tip fully into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around his throbbing tip like it was ice cream on a hot day. He ingested his leaking fluids, and felt his cock twitch in his mouth as a sign that he was about to cum. Sebastian ignored his own throbbing member tightening in his pants as this was all about pleasing the young lord.

"Sebastian-" He trailed off as he couldn't keep his pleasure held back any longer. He tangled his fingers into the demons hair and pulled hard as he let himself go all over the man, covering him with strings of white. He held his breath and pushed his toes into the ground as his body became overwhelmed with electricity and amazement.

It took him a second too catch his breath before looking down at his new found lover. Sebastian lifted his tongue out and lick his white cum off of his bottom lip.


End file.
